paranormal_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Israel's Cadmium Calamity
It was 1993 when Israel’s small town of Kadima was suddenly besieged by a wave of giant humanoid sightings. These bizarre beings only appeared to women and seemed to communicate exclusively by telepathy, and had a habit of leaving crop circles and traces of cadmium in their wake. The Flap The giants first arrived in the early morning of March 20th, when Kadima resident Tsiporet Carmel woke at dawn to find her house bathed in blinding light. There was a silver silo-like object stood in the field outside, and it appeared to be projecting five beams of light up into the sky. As if this experience couldn’t get any stranger, the object suddenly doubled in size and a 7ft figure appeared next to it. This figure was dressed in a one-piece silver suit and a veiled helmet much like a beekeeper’s hat. Carmel decided to go outside and challenge the entity – she asked it ‘Why don’t you take off your hat so I can see your face?’, and the giant telepathically replied ‘That’s the way it is.’ Once the entity had done this, Carmel felt compelled to return inside (wouldn’t you?) and didn’t see the giant depart. She would have likely been the object of ridicule later if a 15-ft-wide crop circle containing traces of pure silicon hadn’t been found in the location where she said that the ‘silo’ had landed. Several other crop circles were found in the area, and these appeared to be soaked in a reddish liquid that made investigators feel nauseous. Thankfully (as is often not the case when UFOs leave traces behind), the liquid was collected and analysed at the National Biological Laboratory at Ness Tziona – where it was concluded that it consisted mostly of cadmium. Cadmium is a soft metal, and its compounds were once used to produce red, yellow or orange pigments, as well as to colour glass and stabilise plastics. However, cadmium is toxic, and so most products containing it have been recalled. High levels of cadmium exposure can cause various unpleasant symptoms including some that can be fatal. Later, a town treasurer by the name of Shosh Vahud would become the next to experience a run-in with the giants. She was awoken during the night of March 31st to find the house shaking around her and a 7ft-tall giant in a silvery suit standing beside her bed. ‘Do not be afraid. I will not harm you’ announced the giant as it glided around the room. Vahud described the thing’s movement as being like it was ‘floating on his shoes’. As you would, Vahud wondered if it had all been a dream by the next morning, but this was quickly disproven when two crop circles, 11 and 20 feet in diameter, were discovered in the field outside her window. Predictably, investigators found traces of cadmium and silicon in both of the formations. Next, a resident of Rishon-le-Zion (roughly 50km away from Kadima) named Batya Shimon woke one night in May to find a silver humanoid ‘with fascinating blue eyes’ floating around her bedroom. The giant reappeared the night after her first encounter, and this time Shimon followed it outside to a hovering ‘mushroom shaped craft, surrounded by searchlights’. Two more of the giant humanoids stepped out of a hatch in the craft and shone a blinding light at Shimon, who spontaneously found herself back in her bed next to her still-sleeping husband. The giants said ‘Do not be afraid’ as they exited the room by floating out through a window on a beam of light. Putting this story firmly in the same wave as the others, Batya found a strange powder mostly composed of cadmium on her bedroom floor the next morning. A few days later, towards the end of May, Batya Shimon woke to find that the giants had made a return visit. One of the huge humanoids stayed by the bedside, and waved its hand over Batya’s husband’s head – while the other explored the apartment. Both of the giants ‘shone like neon’ and wore skin-tight white outfits. The second giant returned to the room and gestured to its companion, and on that note the entities glided into the adjacent room in which Shimon’s son was sleeping. Instead of doing anything unspeakable to her son, the giants just stared in apparent amazement at the aquarium in the room. A beam of light then shone through the kitchen window and the oversized invaders floated out of the house along it, towards a mushroom-shaped craft. At Bourgata on May 30th, the final and most terrifying encounter with the ‘Cadmium Giants’ (as I have affectionately coined the entities) would occur. A housewife by the name of Hannah Somech was woken at 3am by her dog, which was barking frantically in the garden. She went downstairs to her kitchen where she looked outside through a glass door – only to be shocked and terrified when she saw her dog literally fly through the air and slam against a wall. Bravely, she opened the door to confront whoever or whatever it was that had thrown her dog, but she was instead met by an invisible – disabling her from moving any further. Next, she saw an eight-foot tall giant in bright coveralls, and speculated that it might be a robber. This suspicion was quickly quashed when she heard a voice inside her head saying ‘You think I am a thief?’. Angrily, Hannah demanded to know ‘What did you do with my dog!’, only for the giant to telepathically retort ‘He disturbed me, as you do now. I could crush you, but I don’t want to. Just leave me alone, I am busy.’ Hannah ran upstairs to get her husband, but when they came back downstairs the giant had disappeared. They found huge footprints, reportedly 16 inches (or 1ft and 4 inches) in length in the garden. Circles would appear in the area some time later, again covered in the reddish cadmium-based liquid. Hannah suffered from fatigue, headaches and muscle pain after the encounter. Sources http://thecid.com/ufo/uf14/uf0/140100.htm https://the-cosmic-jokers.000webhostapp.com/nephilim.html (The site seems to have been taken down) Category:Case Files Category:Ufology Category:Israel Category:Giants Category:Crop Circles Category:Flap Category:Silo shaped UFO